Color image display in a display device is implemented generally by additive color mixing of three primary colors consisting of red (R), green (G) and blue (B). Specifically, in color image display, each pixel is constituted by an R subpixel, a G subpixel and a B subpixel, which handle red, green and blue respectively. Therefore, in a liquid crystal color-display panel for example, each pixel formation portion for forming a pixel is constituted by an R sub pixel-formation portion, a G sub pixel-formation portion and a B sub pixel-formation portion for controlling the amount of light transmission in red, green and blue respectively. In this case, the three sub pixel-formation portions (R sub pixel-formation portion, G sub pixel-formation portion and B sub pixel-formation portion) which handle the three primary colors of RGB are typically all vertically long rectangular, and are positioned side by side in the direction in which the gate lines extend, forming a pixel formation portion.
Meanwhile, in recent years, liquid crystal display devices in television receivers, for example, begin to use multi-primary color technology for improved display performance, in which traditional three primary colors of RGB for the color image display are replaced by four or more primary colors.
For example, in a four primary color liquid crystal display device in which color image display is based on four primary colors, it is a common practice to use a configuration as shown in FIG. 18, where four sub pixel-formation portions Ps(i, j) which handle the four primary colors are formed side by side in the direction in which the gate lines Lg extend (hereinafter, this direction will also be referred to as “horizontal direction” regardless of the actual direction since this direction is generally the horizontal direction in actual applications) (also, the above-described configuration will be called “vertically long subpixel configuration” hereinafter).
On the other hand, there is also proposed a configuration as shown in FIG. 19, where four sub pixel-formation portions Ps(i, j) which handle the four primary colors are formed side by side in the direction in which the source lines Ls extend (hereinafter, this direction will also be referred to as “vertical direction” regardless of the actual direction since this direction is generally the vertical direction in actual applications) (also, the above-described configuration will be called “horizontally long subpixel configuration” hereinafter).
The following Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose techniques relevant to the present invention. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses a matrix display device including a display section formed by: a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines disposed in a matrix pattern; unit pixels which have a predetermined color order in the vertical direction of the display screen and are arranged in a matrix pattern; and constituent elements R, G and B which handles the colors in the pixel and are disposed at one of the intersections made by the scanning lines and the data lines. This matrix display device is classified as a horizontally long subpixel configuration category described above. In this matrix display device, data signal supply to the data lines is performed a plurality of times (three times according to an embodiment) for the respective colors during the period of 1H, and selection pulse supply to the scanning lines is performed a plurality of times (three times according to the embodiment) for the respective colors during the period of 1H. Patent Literature 2 discloses a liquid-crystal color display device in which each pixel is constituted by four kinds of color filter elements each corresponding to a pixel electrode, and these four kinds of color filters which constitute one pixel are disposed at up and down, left and right positions (i.e., disposed in a matrix of 2×2).